pitch_perfectfandomcom-20200214-history
Bellas Finals
/ / feat. , & / / / |sung by = Barden Bellas |solos = Aubrey Possen, Chloe Beale, Lilly Onakuramara, Beca Mitchell, Cynthia Rose, Fat Amy & Stacie ConradS |place = ICCA}} The Bellas Finals is the a cappella mashup made by Beca after Aubrey realizes how bad they needed something new. The Bellas sang it in the ICCA's Finals. It is a mashup of the following song covers: *'Price Tag '''by ''Jessie J feat. B.o.B *'Don't You (Forget about Me) '''by ''Simple Minds *'Just the Way You Are '''by ''Bruno Mars *'Give Me Everything '''by ''Pitbull feat. Neyo, Afrojack & Nayer *'Party in the USA '''by ''Miley Cyrus *'Turn The Beat Around' by Vicki Sue Robinson Lyrics Aubrey (with The Barden Bellas): Seems like everybody's got a price, I wonder how they sleep at night, When the sale comes first and the truth comes second, Just stop for a minute and (smile), Chloe (with The Barden Bellas): Everybody look to the left, Everybody look to the right, Can you feel that yeah, We're (payin' with love tonight), Lilly: It ain't ever about the money Cynthia-Rose (with Barden Bellas): (It's not about the money, money, money, We don't need your money, money, money, We just want to make the world dance,) Forget about the price tag, It aint about the (ugh) cha ching cha ching, It's not about the (yeah) ba bling ba bling, Want to make the world dance, Forget about the price tag, (Price tag, forget about the price tag) Beca (with The Barden Bellas) Hey Hey Hey Hey Won't you come see about me, I'll be alone dancin', you know it baby, Tell me (Tell Me) your troubles and doubts, Givin me everything inside and out (inside and out), Don't you (You're amazing) forget about me (Just the way you are; just the way) As you walk on by, Will you call my name, As you walk on by, Will you call my name, As you walk on by, Will you call my name I say Beca with The Barden Bellas la lalalala lalalala lalalalalalala Tonight, I will love, love you tonight, Give me everything tonight Aubrey with The Barden Bellas For all we know we might not get tomorrow The Barden Bellas: Let's do it tonight, Beca with The Barden Bellas Forget what they say, All the games they play, I want you tonight, Stacie: Grab somebody sexy, Tell them Stacie with The Barden Bellas: Hey, Give me everything tonight, Give me everything tonight, Cynthia-Rose: Take advantage of tonight (Lilly: What's up?) 'Cause tomorrow I'm off to do battle, perform for princess (The Barden Bellas: we just wanna make the world dance) But tonight, I can make you my queen, And make love to you endless (The Barden Bellas: we just wanna make the world dance) It's insane to wait and they ain't growin' money, Keep flowin' (The Barden Bellas: we just wanna make the world dance) Hustlers move beside us, So I'm tip-toeing to keep blowing, I got it locked down like Lindsay Lohan (The Barden Bellas: forget about the price tag) Put it on my life, baby, I make you feel right, baby, Can't promise tomorrow, But I'll promise tonight, Darlin' Fat Amy (Beca) Excuse me, But I might drink a little more than I should tonight, And I may take you home with me if I could tonight, (Don't you forget about me) And baby I will make you feel so good tonight, Cause we might not get tomorrow toni- ni-ni-ni-n-n-n-n-n-n- UH Beca with The Barden Bellas harmonizing (Stacie) Hands up, I put my hands up, Don't you forget about me, (Party in the U.S.A.) tonight, Aubrey with The Barden Bellas I will love, love you tonight, Give me everything tonight, We might not get tomorrow,(Fat Amy: Love to hear percussion!) Let's do it tonight! Errors *Cynthia Rose's blazer seems to be unbuttoned at the beginning; however, it is seen buttoned later. *Chloe's doctor said she cannot sing above a G#. When Chloe sings the line "Everybody look to the right," she sang higher than G#. Her doctor may have meant a higher G#, which is unlikely. *Aubrey's hair was let out before she actually took it out of her bun. Trivia 'Since they don't wear their traditional uniforms anymore, they wear their scarves in different places. ' *Aubrey and Denise have theirs around their neck. *Chloe has two, tied together to make a belt around her waist. *Beca's, Fat Amy's, Cynthia-Rose's, Jessica's, and Ashley's are around their wrist. *Stacie's is wrapped around the top of her shoe. *Lilly has two- one wrapped around her microphone and one in her back pocket. Gallery Bff's.PNG Lily Rap.png Finals The Barden Bella.png Finals backstage.png Day Of Semifinals.png Bella Finals.png FINAL_BELLAS.gif Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by The Barden Bellas Category:Songs sung by Aubrey Posen Category:Songs sung by Chloe Beale Category:Songs sung by Lilly Onakuramara Category:Songs sung by Beca Mitchell Category:Songs sung by Cynthia Rose Category:Songs sung by Fat Amy Category:Songs sung by Stacie Conrad Category:Songs sung in the ICCA Category:Pitch Perfect (soundtrack)